Five Generations After
by Miranda K 11
Summary: Isabelle must get back her old life alone. Can she?
1. Prologue

**Five Generations After**

**Prologue**

"Come on, you can do it, Isabelle!" exclaimed Ma. The young Boreal Owl had just started branching, and she hated it. Since she was born every thing she's done has been hard, and branching wasn't any easier. "You can go back to the nest after one more try, ok Isabelle?"

"Fine, Ma," Isabelle said as the owl started to hop towards the end of the branch.

At the end of the branch was Da. The young, handsome Boreal Owl looked worried and excited at the same time. "You can do it! You can…" She didn't have time to catch that last bit because her legs couldn't keep her up any longer. Within a split second she was plummeting towards the ground. She spread my tiny wings out as far as she could hoping to get some air to land herself on one of the branches or in another hollow in her families' tree.

Just before she was about to land on a branch outside of a hollow, a voice whispered into her ear slit. "You can do it Isabelle. You can fly."

A split second later, she looked up to see a beautiful snowy owl flying away into the sunrise. Day was breaking and Isabelle was getting tired. There was only one problem. Where was her hollow?

She continued to wonder where her hollow was and how the snowy owl knew her name. Something in her gizzard told her that she was being watched. To her surprise, she was right. As she turned her head to a ninety degree angle, she saw a set of huge eyes that could only be the eyes of a Tyto. Just as she was thinking this, a young female Barn Owl hopped out of the hole and onto the branch. She broke into a grin when her eyes fell on Isabelle. "Hello, my name is Rose. What's your name, fellow owl?"

Isabelle stuttered for a few seconds, trying to think of what to say and how to say it. Her mind took control. She began, "My name is,"

Before she could finish, another voice ran out into the growing day. "Isabelle, are you there?" Completely forgetting the small Tyto, Isabelle looking to where the familiar sound had come from. It was her Da. "There you are Isabelle; you had your Ma and I worried sick about you!"

"Well, I'm fine." Isabelle explained. "You can tell Ma that I'm alive and about five branches down and over to your left." She turned her head back to where Rose stood. "Well, I guess you know the answer you were looking for." She groaned looking at the now scared expression on Rose's face. Just as Isabelle turned around she was swept off her feet by a yet another Tyto but this Tyto was different, on her face was a "Y" shaped red marking. With a twist and a crack Isabelle was back on the branch. But one thing was missing, where was her right leg?


	2. Chapter 1

**I'd like to dedicate this first official chapter to my first ever reviewer. Barn Owl Girl. This chapter's for you.**

**Chapter 1**

Death till we part.

There was a sudden flash of light, and then the screaming began. I tried to open my eyes but I was in shock from loss of blood. The screaming went on for what felt like nights. I thought it was the end of life as we knew it. I slowly opened my eyes for the first time in what felt like weeks. I scoured the unfamiliar hollow.

A sudden feeling came to my gizzard. Was Rose ok? The last thing I saw was Rose falling down the side of the tree.

Suddenly, the tallest Barn Owl with the whitest feathers an owl can ever wish for flew in through the sky port. As if she'd read my mind, she answered my thought. "Your friend is ok. She has a few minor injuries but nothing life threatening." She smiled warmly down at me. "Hello, I'm Amber. And you must be… Isabelle." She said as she checked a fragment of parchment that was right by to her talons. "What a lovely name. My mum's name is Isabelle."

At the moment, I didn't really care what her mum's name was. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Well, my dear, this is the Infirmary," Amber explained. "You see, the owl that snatched your leg might be Mia, a descendant of the Great Nyra. She is the new all-powerful queen of the Tytos.

You lost almost 70% of your blood, my dear, so you might feel sick, lightheaded and/or pain where your right leg use to be. "Amber went silent for a moment."You're very lucky that you're talking to me. You probably would be dead if we hadn't found you."

The word "dead" always gave me the creeps. I'm not sure what I did next, but I'm pretty sure I fainted which gave me a hard smack to the head.

The next morning, I was still in the infirmary, but Amber wasn't there. Instead, a male Long-Eared Owl was running tests to see if there was anything that could help me fly, land or even better, if there was some sort of artificial leg that I could get my talons on.

"Where's Amber?" I asked the other owl.

"Well, that is classified information." he said as his soft yellow eyes had become red as blood, then turning his head 180° degree clockwise to where Rose now stood.

"Must destroy all unnamed owls that get to close to the patient." He started. _In seconds, Rose could be dead meat, literally. _I had to do something soon. _But what? I only had one leg and would probably fall into a coma or even worse die. _"STOP! Don't even dare kill her! She – she's my friend."

Rose was frozen in fear of the owl. ZAP! Now there was a hole that ran right thought Rose's chest. There she lay, dead cold; all the life had been sucked right out of her and what had I done to save her? Nothing, nothing at all. I was so mad and sad; all I could do was scream.

The robot doctor turned back to where I lay with Rose's heart clutched in his beak! "And if you even try to leave, you'll be next."

"Great Glaux! You franking robot, you just killed my best friend! You should be ashamed." I said, trying to stand up so I could make a dramatic exit. Out and up to my hollow, where my ma and da were probably worried sick about where I was

Suddenly, something hit me. Would it be safe to go back? That robot would probably find my and then definitely destroy my parents and then I'd have no one. And a lone owl is forbidden in these parts.

I knew what I had to do. But my parents wouldn't like it.

**I know, I know it's not that long I'm working on it.**


End file.
